


Sharkboy7711's Idea dump

by Sharkboy7711



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Overwatch (Video Game), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Harems, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Pirate Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkboy7711/pseuds/Sharkboy7711
Summary: I always have ideas floating around in my head, but I already have a few stories that i never can keep pumping ideas for, so here we are. Maybe some else out there can turn these into full blown stories.I'll keep going as long as I have ideas.
Kudos: 3





	1. Harry Potter/ Overwatch

It’s been three years since that battle and in that time he never quite learned how to stop fighting. Shortly after defeating Voldemort, he joined the royal marines doing all sorts of missions. He hunted down terrorists to the crown, rescued fellow troops from the compound of the UK’s enemies, and gunned down the omnics who tried to overrun Britain. For months on end he led his troops through battles of absolute bullet hell, and when he was sent to other countries he used the same ferocity to fight back the machines.

In that time he lost many friends simply because they settled down and moved on.The only thing Harry knew however was violence,bloodshed,and sounds of war. Dumbledore made shore of this with all the obstacles Harry had to overcome.

While the magicals stayed stagnated, the no maj pushed on. In 2010 house chore robots were released. By the year 2020 robots were doing the jobs of cooks and mechanics, but by 2040 they were laying waste to their creators and trying to take over the world.

The witches and witches were some of the first to go, unlike muggles robots could see through the wards, so there was nowhere to hide.When they invaded britain the aurors simply didn’t have the knowledge capable of withstanding the assault on any front because the bullet went right through their shields and noone was fast enough to outspell the bullets. The only people who survived were muggle borns and some magical creatures.

It was then that the muggle born showed the rest of the world magic if only to survive, and with the war going on they were a big help. The leftover magicals were able to augment muggle weaponry and make the fight as even as they could get it.

It was the year 2086 and while the threat of omics wasn’t eradicated it was manageable. There were always patrols of soldiers going around the border watching for future omnic attacks.  
He was on a beach with a small squad of his relaxing, they were a specialized team made to take out omnic bases.

The squad consisted of him, Ameile Lacroix(sniper),Angela Ziegler(healer),Lena Oxton(pilot and hit and run specialist), and Fareeha Amari(aerial coverage).


	2. Pirate Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirate Harry with some characters from Percy Jackson.

He felt the pull on his magic. It was in the direction of britain. This was alarming because of the fact he heard the triwizard tournament was being hosted at Hogwarts this year. The worst part was that Britain was under the direct control of that fool dumbledore. The same fool who used his authority as chief warlock to seal the potter's wills and placed him with the dursleys. The same old goat who tried to access the potter family vault, but failed because of goblin laws.  
He then tried to have the goblin accept him as his guardian illegally which may have passed in the wizengamot but failed at making the goblins budge.

He wouldn’t go to Britain to play by the fossils rules, he was captain of the only pirate crew left and he was sanctioned by the ICW after all he handled most of their problems. He would go


	3. Harry Potter X PJO & HOO

He was one of the most powerful beings in the entire universe, multiverse, reality, and omniverse.Created during creation given his own part of his father's experiment. Sealed and forced to live as a human where he considered a dark lord or two, during which he learned human emotion, Learned of justice and if he was forced to learn that lesson then a few greek deities who was below him would too

There were many universes with planets with out of control gods, or just in general. However this pantheon was the worst not that every deity was horrible, but specific gods of the greek pantheon were horrible; they were either straight up evil or toeing the edge. So he would adopt a keep, destroy mood, but he wouldn’t just take over he would observe and change things as he saw fit.

He had a rough outline for a start though and some pre planned actions. 

Hera would get mind healed personally. Being raped and then not getting therapy for over thousands of years was sure to have done some damage to her psych. Then she was forcefully married to her abuser and constantly cheated on. While she did treat some children horrible she was technically insane so he would let that slide.

Artemis would be warned, while he supported the protection of women and being independent not every male she met deserved to be transformed into animals and hunted.

Athena would be warned about punishing the wrong party for crimes, and to stop turning people into monsters because her ego was hurt.

Aphrodite would be giving a house where she could unleash her full power without repercussions. She was born from ouranos balls and pontus body there was not was she wasn’t the primordial of love. So she had to be hiding her full power out of fear.

Zeus will be tortured and erased.

Ares will be tortured and erased.

Dionysus will be kicked from the olympian council, demoted to a minor god, and kicked from camp half-blood.

Hades and Persephone would not be restricted to the underworld.

The half-blood will get a better protected camp.

The Gorgon sisters and Arachne will be turned back human and given god-hood.

The good titans will be set free to live.

The evil titans were tortured and erased.

Primordials will be extracted from their respected worldly bodies and giving personally created ones so they don’t have to sleep forever with conditions.

The human eating animal will either be moved from the world or erased.

And marriages that were forced or between two consenting deities will be annulled.


End file.
